Manually shifted automotive transmissions, wherein used in normal transportation and normal driving conditions, are quite reliable. In particular, the VOLKSWAGEN automobile transaxle (transmission) has proven to be very dependable through years of service; however, when used in competitive events such as drag racing or offroad racing, very hard, split-second and positive shifts are demanded. This demand exceeds the design of the shift mechanism in the VOLKSWAGEN automobile transmission. Consequently, gear changes often fail regardless of the type of gear changer used.
Many times the transmission stays locked in second gear as the associated linkage goes on to attempt to select another gear (third gear). The transmission is then inoperative, being locked in second gear with no other gears available until repairs are made to the transmission. In other case the VOLKSWAGEN automobile shift linkage is subject to bending, making gear selection impossible. Either condition eliminates the vehicle from competition and is unacceptable in a competitive event.
The objective of this invention is to provide a more dependable, positive, quicker shifting mechanism than is provided in the production model transmission by:
Providing a gear shift housing and connecting rods that eliminate shifting problems (sticking in gear, linkage jamming, etc.); PA1 Providing a gear shift housing and connecting rods that can be installed on VOLKSWAGEN automobile transmission without having to disassemble or modify the transmission; PA1 Providing a gear shift housing and connecting rods that can readily be installed on a VOLKSWAGEN automobile transmission and easily be linked to an external gear changer (shifter); PA1 Eliminate complicated shift linkage normally installed on the gear carrier of the VOLKSWAGEN automobile transmission thereby making gear selection more dependable, positive and fast, while requiring less shifting effort, as is required in competition.